Wounded
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: When Fabia was young, She was bullied by Alice, and Shun would protect her until that incident. Now Fabia is back, and Alice has revenge.


Wounded

Victim 1-Fabia Sheen

 **Sayuri Lapis: This was originally supposed to be on another website, but I decided to post it on here. I don't own Bakugan. I warn that there is Alice bashing, yuri, bondage, rape, BDSM, and other things.**

 _"Don't cry Fabia." A boy said, soothing the dark blue haired girl. "Why should I not cry? Everyone bullies me for no reason. They all hate me." She sobbed._

 _"I don't hate you." The black haired boy told her. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, you really hate me Shun!" The blue haired girl sobbed. "I'm serious! I actually like you a lot!" The black haired boy told her. "You're different from the other girls. I think you are pretty, you're…"_

 _"You think she is pretty?" A female voice rang. The black haired boy turned around and saw a blue haired girl with green eyes staring at him. "That bitch is worthless and ugly! Why are you hanging out with a girl like her?"_

 _"She's much nicer than you because she doesn't use vulgar language like you do!" The black haired boy yelled. "Just because she is more polite than me, you like her more?" The blue haired girl yelled._

 _"Stop it Runo." An orange haired girl yelled, walking over to them. "What is it Alice? Can't you let me do it?" The blue haired girl asked. "No, let me take care of it." The orange haired girl said, walking over to the two. "Shun, you move out of the way. I want to talk to Fabia." Alice coldly said. "No I won't you go near her if you are going to bully her again." Shun said, standing in front of the blue haired girl. "Shun…" Fabia started._

 _Alice growled and shoved Shun to the side. "Hey Fabia." Alice sweetly greeted with a fake smile. The blue haired girl shivered in fear, as the orange haired girl walked closer to her. "Do you want to hear a compliment?" Alice asked, her brown eyes looking at her. "Sure." Fabia murmured._

 _"You are so much like…DIRT!" Alice yelled, kicking Fabia so hard in the face. Blood came out of Fabia's nose, causing her to cry. Alice smirked, "Hey Runo, would you like to help me?" The orange haired girl asked._

 _"Sure." Runo replied. "I just love beating up girls."_

 _They continued to kick Fabia everywhere with their legs. "Hey Alice, I have a mechanical pencil with me right now, how about we write the word stupid on her leg?" Runo suggested. "What a wonderful idea Runo."_

 _The recess bell then rang. "Aww…Phooey, recess is over." Runo pouted. "Let's go Runo, before the teacher wonders where we are." Alice hissed._

 _"But Alice, what about…" Runo started._

 _"Leave her." Alice answered. Runo nodded and they both walked away, Shun stood up and walked over to Fabia. "Fabia…" Shun started, He then picked her up. "Sh-Shun…" Fabia started, hot tears sliding down from her eyes. The black haired boy felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces. "Fabia, I'm sorry…" He started._

 _Later, Shun took her to the nurse's office and got her healed which Shun said that she tripped on accident. As she was healing, Fabia's guardian, Captain Elright, came in and took her. The next day, she didn't come to school, or the day after that, and for the rest of the whole year. The 4thgrade homeroom teacher then said that she was taken out of school for an unknown reason. Alice was then punished severely by taking her out of all fun activities due to someone seeing what Alice did to Fabia._

 _Now the main story takes place 5 years later…_

"Fabia, get down here right now this instant!" Captain Elright yelled. "You're going to be late for your first day of high school!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez!" Fabia muttered as she brushed her hair in the mirror. As she walked downstairs, she saw Linus sitting at the kitchen table. "Elright, I don't understand why you had to put her back in public school. Don't you remember getting phone calls from the teachers every day back when she was in elementary school because Fabia was getting hurt? What if her classmates hurt her again?"

"Don't worry, I cleared that all up with the principal, he will make sure everything's good." Elright told him. Linus shut his mouth. "Will everything really be alright?" Fabia asked, looking at Elright with a worried face.

"Everything will be, after 5 years of homeschooling, I think it's time you return back to going to school. You can't stay inside the house all of the time." Elright assured her. Fabia nodded.

After breakfast, Elright and Fabia walked out. As Fabia was walking with Elright, she could remember the last incident before Elright taken her out. She shuddered as she was thinking about it. She could even feel the kick that that orange haired girl did to her. _I hope that never happens again._ The neathian thought.

 _Come to think of it, there was that boy that said he liked me. That was so sweet of him. I hope I get to see him again, if he's still there, that is but I forgot his name though._ They arrived to a huge building that said Bayview High School in big gold letters. "This is your new school Fabia!" Elright cheerfully told her. Fabia and Elright walked in and went into the office. They sat in the seats until the secretary noticed them. "Who are both of you?" She asked.

"My name is Elright, and this is Fabia Sheen, she is a new student here." He said. "We received a paper in the mail saying that we should arrive here to the office for her schedule."

"Ah yes, I can take Fabia to that." The secretary told her. Captain Elright nodded and hugged the blue haired girl. "Good Luck." He whispered. Fabia nodded and watched him walk away. "Fabia Sheen, here is your schedule and come with me." She said. The neathian nodded and looked at her schedule. "First Period?" She asked.

"That means your first class." The secretary told her. "Oh." Fabia murmured. They both walked into the hallways and after Fabia found her locker and threw her stuff into it, the secretary led her to her classroom. She knocked on the door and a frail old lady opened the door. "What do you need?" She asked. "I have your new student." The secretary answered her. The old lady looked at Fabia. "Come in." She said. Fabia nodded and walked in, seeing a classroom with quiet kids sitting in their seats. "Class, we have a new student named Fabia Sheen. Please make her welcome and show her around the school."

"Yes Mrs. Dorothy." The students murmured in response. _Wow! How well behaved!_ Fabia thought as she looked at all the students until she saw an orange haired girl that made her get a chill down her spine. _That girl…_ She started. _She looks so similar to that girl that kicked me 5 years ago._

"You may sit next to Alice Gehabich, Fabia Sheen." Mrs. Dorothy said pointing to that girl that Fabia was looking at. Fabia gulped and nodded. She could see her smiling at her. "Hi there. Don't you remember me? We were in the same classes in kindergarten through 4th grade." Alice told her.

"Yeah, I remember." Fabia answered, trying to keep a cool face, but inside, she was very scared. "Where did you go after that incident though?" Alice then asked.

"My guardian decided to homeschool me after you kicked me." Fabia coldly answered. "No need to be that cold. I was so immature back then, but I can assure you that I am a better person now." Alice sweetly said. Fabia looked at her. "Really?" She asked.

The orange haired girl nodded, smiling. "Now let's pay attention." She said. Fabia nodded in agreement. After first period, Alice showed her all of her other classes, which she was in with her. After all those classes, it was time for study hall, which was in the same period as lunch. "Fabia, I would like to introduce you to my other friends, Runo, Julie, and Mira. They were in our homeroom this morning, but they had to go somewhere for one whole period. The blue haired girl here is Mira. The silver haired girl is Julie, and the pale one here is Mira." Alice told her. Fabia looked at the other girls, still remembering them. The orange haired girl with blue eyes smiled at her nicely. "Ok…" Fabia started, feeling uneasy. "It's alright Fabia, they won't hurt you, will you guys?" Alice asked. The three girls nodded. "Now let's go to study hall." Alice then said.

As the girls walked into study hall, they saw 3 other girls sitting at a desk, doing their schoolwork. "Hey, aren't those girls from our homeroom?" Fabia asked.

"Of course, duh!" Julie said, giving Fabia a glare.

"Julie, that's enough!" Alice sharply scolded. The silver haired girl pouted and sighed. "Let's sit down and get started." Runo suggested.

"What a fine idea." Mira agreed. They all sat down and chatted with each other and Fabia chatted with them as well. After study hall was over, it was time to go home and as Fabia went to get her stuff, she ran in the hallways. _I can't wait to tell Elright and Linus about my first day of school!_

As she was running, she bumped into someone and fell down. "Ouch, I am so sorry…" She started and looked up. "Are you alright?" The boy asked. Fabia gasped. _It's him! The boy from 5 years ago!_

"Hey, aren't you Fabia Sheen?" The boy asked. Fabia's heart fluttered. "Yes." She answered. The black haired boy picked her up and hugged her. "You're back!" He exclaimed. "Yes, what's your name? I couldn't remember it." Fabia said.

"My name is Shun Kazami." He said. "I'm so glad you are back! For 5 years, I was wondering where you had gone!" He told her.

"Fabia, are you ready to go home?" Alice asked, standing behind Shun. "Yeah, I am." Fabia said, standing up. "I am sorry, he just ran into me and he knew me so it was like a…."

"Reunion." Runo finished. "Yeah, a reunion." The neathian said.

"Well, let's go then. We'll take you home." Mira said, taking Fabia's arm. "Ok." The dark blue haired girl said. The 5 girls walked over to Fabia's house and waved. As soon as the door was closed, Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira were standing there. "Hey Alice, did you decide about that collar?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, you know that homeroom, study hall, and after school are getting pretty boring and our homeroom is complaining about it too. Are you going to make Fabia wear that collar?" Julie asked.

Alice was silent for a moment. "Girls, be patient. This is only part one. After a week, I will start it, and she won't know what came to her." The orange haired girl hissed. "This will be revenge for what she had done to me after 4th grade and that she took away Shun Kazami from me."

Runo, Julie, and Mira nodded.

When Fabia went in, she saw Linus in the kitchen. "Hey Fabia, how was today?" Linus asked. "Oh, it was the best! I made 4 friends!" Fabia replied.

"Good for you Fabia!" He said. "Glad you are making friends."

Fabia nodded, _I can't wait until tomorrow._ The neathian thought.

For the rest of the week, The 4 girls were treating Fabia as if she was their best friend. The dark blue haired girl smiled and even hung out with them for the weekend, but on Monday morning, everything changed when Fabia entered Mrs. Dorothy's classroom.

"Good Morning!" Fabia cheerfully greeted. The whole classroom did not cheer back but responded by giving Fabia odd looks. "Good morning Fabia Sheen. We have a special surprise for you. We were supposed to give it to you on your first day of school, but things got too complicated so we decided to give it to you now." Alice Gehabich greeted. "A surprise?" Fabia asked.

"Yeah, 2 surprises actually. It's a token of friendship." A girl named Chris said. Runo came up to Fabia and handed her a little bottle. "What's this?" Fabia asked, her green eyes looking at the bottle.

"Drink it, it's the first surprise." Runo said. The dark blue haired girl nodded and drunk the liquid. "Huh? I'm getting sleepy…" She started and fainted. Runo smiled with glee. "Now for part two." She hissed.

 _Later…_

Fabia heard snickers and giggles. _Huh? Where am I?_ She thought.

"She actually looks better like this." Julie's voice said.

"Yep, and she's going to stay like that." Mira said. Fabia rubbed her eyes and looked around. She could see every student giggling and pointing at her. "Did you have a nice nap?" A familiar voice asked. Fabia looked up and saw Alice Gehabich standing in front with a smile on her face. "Yeah I did. But why is everyone laughing at me?" The dark blue haired girl asked. "And where is my second surprise?"

"Look in the mirror. That's where your second surprise is." Alice answered, showing her a mirror. Fabia looked at her reflection and gasped. She was naked and was only wearing a collar with a leash attached to it. Her hands were behind her back, roped up. The collar had a tag that said. "Doggy Girl."

Everyone giggled and snickered. "What a whore." a boy named Koji said. "I demand to know what's going on here Alice! Why am I naked with a collar on and on the floor like a dog?" The neathian asked. Alice's smile soon turned into anger. "Because this is revenge!" Alice yelled.

"Revenge for what?" Fabia asked. "After you got injured and taken home in 4th grade. I was taken into the principal's office and got interrogated about the incident, which you obviously told on!" The orange haired girl yelled. "I didn't tell on any teacher!" Fabia yelled.

"Don't lie you bitch!" Runo said, smacking Fabia's bottom. "Ow…" Fabia moaned. "After that, I was prohibited from attending special events and instead sitting down all alone by myself. I never got over that incident and then decided that when you came back, I would get revenge on you by ruining your life like you did to mine!" Alice yelled again.

"I never did anything to you! I thought you matured!" The neathian cried. "I did mature Fabia. What are you talking about?" The Russian asked. "I also did this because you took Shun Kazami. Ever since kindergarten, you two have been together and that disgusts me!"

Fabia opened her mouth, but Julie spoke up instead. "Runo, can we play with the dog now?" She whined.

"Julie has a point, if the teacher comes now, not everyone will get turns." someone said. Everyone murmured in agreement. "If so, then let's get started. What should we do for Fabia the dog?" Alice asked.

"Since Runo smacked her butt, can we all smack it too?" Mira asked. "Good idea." Christopher agreed. "Ok then, everyone get in a line and smack her butt as hard as you can." Alice called out. Everyone got in a single file line behind Fabia. "Ow!" Fabia cried as she felt a huge wave of pain hit her bottom.

"Say woof bitch!" Alice hissed. "No I won't! Ow!" Fabia yelled as the next person smacked her. "How could you do this to me Alice? You haven't changed at all since kindergarten! You really are such a big jerk!" Fabia yelled. Alice froze. "Hey dog, that wasn't nice, calling Alice a jerk!" Mira said, smacking her butt rigidly.

"Would any male in this classroom like to have sex with this girl?" Alice sweetly asked. All of the boys cooed. "I would!" Travis called out. "Alright then, she's all yours." The orange haired girl told him. "Everyone, make some space." She then said. Fabia instantly regretted calling Alice a jerk.

Travis then got in front of Fabia. "Hey dog, consider this as your lucky day!" He said and took her legs. "Get off of me you smelly boy!" The neathian yelled. Travis's mouth dropped. "What a very rude dog." Runo muttered. "Don't listen to what she says Travis!" Another boy yelled.

"You're right." Travis muttered and unbuckled his pants. Fabia looked disgusted as she saw his cock. She looked at Alice, who was smiling. "Go on Travis, I'm pretty sure Fabia the dog is hungry for some cock right now." The orange haired girl said. Travis nodded and his cock touched her clitoris. "No, please don't do this!" Fabia pleaded.

"Begging won't do you any good you dog." Travis said, inserting his cock into her. "AHHHH!" Fabia screamed. Runo wrapped cloth around her mouth and tied it up in the back. Fabia could only muffle out screams. _Why did I fall for Alice's sweet personality? She really hasn't changed at all. She only was nice to me so I could fall for her trap. What a dirty trick._

"Man, she feels so good. You know Alice; she should be a cow, not a dog." Travis said as he came into her. "Not a bad idea at all Travis. Since my grandfather is a scientist, I can make a serum that makes her chest grow bigger and she can start lactating." Alice winked. She then walked to Fabia, who was unconscious. "I'm happy for you Fabia." Alice giggled.

 _Later…_

Shun Kazami walked into Mrs. Dorothy's room to grab something. "Man, the classroom is quiet when no one is around after school." He said to himself. He then noticed a closet door open. "What's in here?" He asked. As he opened it, he gasped. "Fabia?" He asked. "What's she doing here?"

"Mmm…?" The neathian moaned.

"Calm down, it's ok." Shun soothed as he untied her hands and the gag across her mouth. As soon as her hands were free, Fabia hugged him so hard. "Thank you so much Shun! I don't know what would have happened if someone didn't find me."

"It's no problem, but why are you like this?" Shun asked. "It's Alice. She took all of my clothes away and put a collar on me so everyone would think I am a dog." Fabia said.

"Alice? But I thought she was your friend!" Shun exclaimed. "She's not. She was only nice to me so I could fall for her trap, which was this." Fabia sighed. Tears then came out of her eyes. "I thought high school would be better for me, but it turns out it was worse than elementary school. No one likes me at all here. They all see me as an animal." Fabia sobbed.

Shun then took her chin and pressed his lips against hers. "Not everyone hates you. You have someone that loves you a lot, and that is me." He whispered. The neathian stopped crying and looked at Shun, "Really?" Fabia's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I loved you ever since kindergarten. But I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you." Shun said. Fabia hugged Shun again, only this time, she wouldn't let go. "I love you too." Fabia whispered.

"Fabia, I won't let Alice go near you, no matter what she tries to do, if she does something to you. Come to me." Shun said. "Avoid her at lunch and study hall as well."

"Ok." The dark blue haired girl mumbled. "Now let's take you home." He said, taking her hand. As they were walking out of the school together, a shadow with long hair was watching them from the class window, "That dog gotten away with it and she even kissed him. She's gonna get an even more harsh punishment tomorrow." She hissed.

To be continued in chapter 2


End file.
